Strange Dream
by vampireknightcouples
Summary: Rima wakes up and she dosen't know where she is. She sees Senri approach to her. "What could Senri be up to?"
1. Chapter 1

Okay people this my first fanfic. My grammar I think is off but please don;t worry too much on that and Please don't be harsh with your review. :)  
Warning: Torture involved don't like don't read.

Chapter 1

_"Where…Where am I?_" Rima started opening her big blue eyes. She wanted to rubbed them but realized she couldn't move her hands to her eyes.

Then she realized that her hands are chained!

"What the hell? My hands are chained to the ceiling." She was moving her hands to make the chains break but it wasn't working and she sighed. "Well, well Rima how are you doing? said a familiar and wicked voice. "Sen-ri?"she asked with confusion. Did you put these chains on me?" "Yeah I did." He said with a sadistic smile. "Unlock these stupid chains!" "Or else what Rima Touya?" Rima eyes went wide when she heard that. "Exactly" he said. Senri came up to Rima and used his right hand touch Rima's cheek. She turned her head away from him. "Aww, what's wrong Rima, playing hard to get?" This is going to be a fun night." "Sen-ri…no"

Senri used his hands to hold Rima's head and furiously brought to her to his lips. "Mmph!" rima was trying to protest the kiss. He pulled away his lips from Rima's but holding her head and said "Open your mouth Rima."

Rima shook her head, a way of saying "no." Senri then bitted Rima's lip hard which made her gasp. As a result, Senri pushed his tongue in Rima's mouth. Rima was struggling with her hands shaking.

He pulled away and he started to take off Rima 's shirt. Pl-ease… s-stop..Sh-iki..." said Rima while panting and trying to get her breath. "Oh no, I am just getting started" he said with an evil smile.

Senri touched her skirt and ripped it so now her underwear was exposed. He started his hands on Rima's feet, crawling up to her hips and tares her shirt off. Rima was being violated and tears were forming in her eyes.

"Aww, you don't have to cry Rima I am enjoying this" he said to her while now touching her slowly. She felt a shiver go thorugh her when he was touching her. He began to kiss her everywhere and reaching for her neck. She was moaning and saying "st-op Shiki "Rima put your head up, I am hungry." talking about taking blood from her neck.

"What if I don't" she said angrily. "I guess you leave me with no choice." He said. He bit his index finger and a little blood was sticking on his finger. Rima eyes widened knowing what Senri was going to do to her. "Wait, se-ri..pl-ease do-not do this, I promise I will listen to you." Rima begged in fear. "Oh you are going to listen to me and I will do this to you" he said with monotone. The blood from Senri's index finger formed a whip shape. He went behind her and said "This will hurt a little" with sarcasm. Senri then hit her back really hard with blood whip.

"Aahhhh!"

I know, you people think I am evil. Don't worry, another chapter will be up. Please review :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alright here is chapter 2 of Strange Dream.

Warning: Torture still invloved

By the way I wanted to say thanks for the reviews :)

Senri chuckled when he heard Rima screamed.

"That's right Toya, scream.

It is music to my ears and now for the finally." he said wickedly. Senri whipped her two more times made her scream more. He gave her one more whip which made her scream top of her lungs. Rima put her head down and her bangs were covering eyes. Shiki was now taking off her bra and underwear which she was now completely naked.

"So, tell me how you felt when I gave you the whips? It gave you pleasure didn't it?" she didn't answer. He got frustrated and went in front of her and put her head up.

"Anwser me, girl." He demanded. "y-your hur..ting..m-me." She cried. Senri just sighed and moved six steps back.

"This is going to be the end of you Rima. Any las-JUST END MY LIFE ALREADY!" she screamed with tears coming down her face. "Alright then." he smirked. Shiki now bit his index finger of both of his hands which created two whips.

One whip wrapped around Rima's neck which was squeezing her. She was biting her bottom lip and try not to scream. "Goodbye Rima Toya." He said and used the second whip that was going towards Rima's chest and slowly penetrating which made her scream.

"Aahahahhaaa!"

It wasn't real; it was just a nightmare so Rima was screaming in her sleep. Senri heard her and ran to her side. Rima was screaming with her hands up thinking she is still chained. He grabbed her shoulders and moved her back and forth, trying to wake her up.

"Rima! Rima Toya! Wake up, please it just a dream, wake up!" he said desperately and moving her. She stopped screaming, but started to use her power which was lightning.

Senri was trying to dodge them, but then got hit by the lightning. "Aahh."

The lightning hits him in the shoulder which hurt him and was bleeding. Senri was holding his shoulder and then it started healing.

"Rima please wake up!" he tried calling her out again, but it was not working. She was shouting, "no,no,I want my life to end!"

Senri was shocked, to himself he thought,_ okay I know she is having a nightmare, but it's that bad that she doesn't want to live? What the hell is she dreaming about?"_ Lightning was still coming and Senri looked for a rope which he found. He decided to go to Rima's side again and grabs her arms, lift her up, and tie her arms behind her back to restrain her power which worked.

Rima stop shouting and her power terminated. Then she started to struggle and then she opened her eyes in horror and tears were coming down her eyes. Sweat was also covered on her face. Rima saw Senri sitting by her. She was about to move one of her hands to touch him but realized her hands were restrained.

"Rima…"

"Se-nri?" she questioned.

Yeah I know I cliff hanged the story. The story is still going to continue. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Rima, are you alright?" he asked. "What happened? Where am I? Am I dead? What..where? She was hyperventilating.

"Rima, calm down, you are safe!" He didn't know what to do but snap his fingers in front of her. She then stopped and her breathing was getting back to normal. Senri was giving her time to get her breathing back to normal and get herself together.

"Sen-ri, is that really you?" she said quietly.

"Yes Rima I am Senri Shiki, you just woke up from a bad dre no a nightmare." he said and went on the bed to hug her. _ "A nightmare? It was just a nightmare?" _she thought herself.

"What happened? Tell me Rima." He whispered to her and still hugging her.

"Uhh..well I, wait…untie me." She said desperately while struggling.

"No, I want you to tell me what happened in your dream" Rima's expression changed from desperate to mad. "Why not?" she said angrily.

"You might start using your powers again." Senri said it firmly to her. Rima was shocked because she didn't know that she used her power while sleeping. "Now, please tell me what happened." He said to her and got off the bed.

Rima blinked a couple of times and took a breath and began. "W-well I was chained to the ceiling and uhh…I was scared an-and that was it. She finished quickly. Senri looked at her confused and said "That was it?"

"Y-yeah." She said nervously. Rima didn't even want to tell Senri that he was in her nightmare because she knew that would hurt him.

"Rima your lying, there is more than that I can see it in your eyes and the way you are speaking. Why the hell can't you just tell the truth?" he said angrily. Rima was now fearing him and closing her eyes. "I-I just ca-can't tell you." She whispered and was about to cry.

"Why not? I thought we were friends! Are you THAT scared to tell me?"

"IT WAS YOU, YOU SENRI! YOU WERE IN MY FUCKIN NIGTMARE! "I-I was?" YOU CHAINED ME, STIRIPPED ME, WHIPPED ME WITH YOUR BLOOD WHIPS AND THEN YOU KILLED ME WITH YOUR BLOOD WHIPS."

She was shouting with tears coming down from her eyes. "_Oh no! What the hell, I told him that he was the cause of the nightmare." _Rima wanted to run, she wanted to get away from Senri but couldn't because her hands were still tied and decided to struggle to break free from the rope.

She was breathing heavily from screaming at him. "Rima…"

Rima's bangs were covering her eyes and her head was down in shame; one, she dreamed of Senri torturing her and two, she used her power on him.

"Thats the tru-truth, Se-nri. I don't know why I thought of that. She chocked on a sob. Senri was shocked, "_how could Rima think of me like that? Am I a scary person to her?"_ Senri climbed back on the bed and was on top of Rima. He moved the bangs from her eyes and cupped her face.

"Rima, please open yours eyes and look at me." She did what she was told and looked with tears still coming from her eyes and then Senri wiped her tears.

"Do you think I would ever do that to you, Rima? I am your friend, right?"

"Y-yes you are." "Rima Toya, I like you as more than a friend. He was taking a deep breath. "I love you, Rima." Senri said which made him blush and Rima also blushed with her eyes wide and was speechless.

"Rima, say something."

" I really?"

"Yes let me prove it to you." He said and kissed her on the lips. "Oh Senri I love y-you t-o." she whispered with tears coming down from her eyes.

"Hey, come on stop crying already, would y-mmhp!" Rima cut Senri off by having the strength to put her head up to kiss him passionately and pulled away and fell back on the bed. "Sorry, it's just that I love you too and feel really bad for dreaming you as a bad person.

I'm s-mmph" Senri put a hand over her mouth. "Just forget about it, it was just a nightmare." Ar-Just forget about it." He cut her off again. Rima sighed and gave up and said "Uhh..Senri would you please untie me?" she asked. Senri gave an evil smirk and said "Nah, I don't want you to leave."

"Wha-tat?"

Hope you enjoy, chapter 4 be will be up soon


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Okay people, this is the last chapter of Strange Dream. Sorry if its short :/ but I hope you will like it.

WARNING: Lemon

He said and kissed her passionately. "_Oh I see what he meant" _she thought to herself.She was going to protest but decided to deepen the kiss.

Senri bitted Rima's lip of telling her to open her mouth. Rima opened her mouth and Senri did too. They were playing with each others tongues and putting it in each others mouth. Senri's hands went to Rima's shirt and took it off, still kissing her. On the other hand, Rima was about to faint and Senri saw that so he quickly pulled away from her. They were both breathing heavily.

"A..are…you…a-alright?" he asked with concern.

"Y…yeah" Rima was still trying to catch her breath and all of sudden kneed him in the chest. Senri gasped and said "R-Rima?" he questioned.

"Take off your shirt." She whined. Senri took off his shirt and trailed his hands to her skirt and took it off. He put his hands on her tighs and rubbed them slowly which made her moan and he took off his pants. Rima only was wearing her underwear and bra and Senri was only is in his underwear. He put his head on her neck and licked it while taking off her bra.

"Aah" she said in pleasure. "Senri please untie me, I want to give you pleasure too." Rima pleaded.

Senri gave a nod to Rima and untied her and threw the rope on the floor. Rima was taking off his underwear while he is taking off hers. Now, they were beautifully naked in the bed. Rima pinched Senri's nipples and he squeezing her breasts.

"Aahaha!" They both screamed in pleasure. Rima spread her legs and Senri went in between them. He put his fingers on her lip and said, "Suck" he commanded. Rima sucked on Senri's fingers and then after that, he put one finger in her lower area.

"Aahh…i-it hurts!" she cried out. "I'm sorry Rima. Just relax and I promise it won't hurt, okay?" he said wiping her tears. "Okay" she said.

Senri put another finger in her and another in her. Rima moaned and Senri asked "You okay?" he asked her worriedly.

"Yes, continue" she replied. Rima was rubbing his back and he was positioning himself to penetrate her.

Rima wrapped her legs around Senri's waist and he trusted himself in her.

"Aahhaaah, SENRI!" she screamed.

"RIMA!" he shouted back.

"F-aster, h-harder!" she exclaimed. He did as he was told, to go in and out of her.

"Love you Rima, Love you Rima." He repeated over and over. "Love you too" she replied. After they were done from their love session, Senri collapsed on Rima. "I love you Rima." He whispered. "I love you too, Senri" she whispered back. They finally fell asleep, with a smile on their lips.

The end!

What did you guys think? I thought the last line was cute hehe just saying my opinion. :) Please Review and again this is my first fanfic so please don't be harsh. I will probably be working on "The Life of Senri and Rima" or start a different story :)

Well, guys take care!


End file.
